


Snowflakes

by hybryd0



Series: Hero-verse [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe-Superhero, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian reflects on his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes

Sebastian wasn’t usually the type to think sentimentally. He based his life and his actions on logic and facts, both of which had served him quite well in getting where he wanted to be. His ability allowed him to absorb knowledge like a sponge absorbed water.

There were the things he knew; like how every single snowflake that fell from the sky was different from all the others. There were never two that were exactly alike. It was a fact he had learned in elementary school and like everything else he had ever learned he never forgot it.

Then there was the sentimentality that had him comparing his team to the very snowflakes he was watching fall from the sky as he stood on his balcony.

There was Blaine who was the kind of snowflake that Sebastian would catch on his tongue. He made Sebastian feel like a little kid sometimes with his infectious laughter and his joy for just being alive. He was good for making Sebastian forget about his responsibilities and the mounds of paperwork that was always piled on his desk.

Wherever there was Blaine there was always Sam. Sam was the kind of snowflake that somehow, despite all defenses, found it’s way under all of Sebastian’s clothes to land on his skin. Once Sebastian had realized he had no chance with Blaine and stopped flirting with the man, leading Sam to warm up to him, the metal mimicker had proven to have a sickeningly kind nature and genuine care about those he deemed his. Somehow, at some point, Sebastian had become Sam’s and that meant that he’d turned all his considerable charm on him. Sebastian had never really stood a chance against it.

And Puckerman, the unofficial team member, was like one of those damn snowflakes that landed in Sebastian’s eye. He was annoying and unapologetic about his many rough edges and general lack of respect for any kind of authority. And yet just like that snowflake didn’t keep Sebastian from looking up into the snowfall, Puck just somehow drew him in.

At times his snowflakes were so frustrating that he just wanted to put down salt and be done with them, but he knew it was already far too late for that. He would never let them hit the ground. They were his snowflakes, damnit, and he knew that even if he got a new team it would never be the same because he’d never find any snowflakes just like them.

Sebastian shook his head and snorted at himself. Sentimental fool.


End file.
